The Fallen
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: Chad knew that his days were numbered. One day he would fall. Rachel knew she wasn't ready, but she was going to fight anyways. She had to stop the GKND. One-shot.


Soon as he had gone rogue, he had gotten captured. Thrown into a prison like a piece of trash.

The prisoners always had gotten restless. They would fight all the time. Willing to do anything to allieviate their boredom.

Chad knew that his fight was futile. He would one day fall to the other prisoner's strength. His was just a puny human. They were aliens from other planets. But he wasn't just going to give up.

He wouldn't be Numbuh 274 if he did.

The number 274 was one of the only things he had left.

He scratched the stubble on his chin. It sometimes reminded him of his ever growing age. _Adults_ grew facial hair. Not teenagers.

Chad looked into the reflective surface of the cell. It showed him a tired looking man with a permanent frown. He had circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. His tattered uniform didn't help either.

The cell door slid open, accompanied with a guard. Chad stood up and walked out. He heard the guard speak in it's own language but Chad could understand it.

 _" Good luck. "_

Chad was guided down several corridors before he arrived at the courtyard. It was surrounded by fences as tall as trees. The fences even overshadowed the whole place. The courtyard itself was bare, like the desert on Earth. Several prisoners were already crowded in the courtyard, most likely watching another fight. The wind wrapped itself around Chad like a blanket.

He stayed silent and in the shadows. He would have to fight soon.

The two aliens in the middle of the circle of aliens were fighting. They grappled each other with two of their forearms. They both fell to the ground before the one on top bite down. The one on the bottom thrashed violently. All the other aliens cheered and sneered. It was sickening.

The losing alien eventually stilled, never to get up again.

Chad was soon ushered into the middle of the courtyard. The aliens chanted as the next fighter entered the circle. He felt like a bull against a matador in a bullfight. Forced to fight to the death for someone else's cheap amusement. He would eventually get exhausted and lose.

His opponent towered over him. The alien was dark red and resembled a walking lobster with tentacles. It looked like a messed up lab experiment.

Chad glowered at the alien. A long piece of metal was thrown into the middle. It resembled a pipe. Chad picked it up, the other aliens laughed. It was meant to help level out the fight, but the other prisoners seemed to think it wouldn't help Chad by much.

He was going to prove them wrong.

Chad twirled the pipe in his hand and smirked. The other alien blinked at him, possibly confused at Chad's confidence.

Then the opposing alien lunged.

Chad dodged and used the pipe like a bat. He swung and hit the alien on the head. There was a loud crack. The alien fell to the ground, dead with it's head split open. Blood flowed freely through the crack in the alien's head. It pooled around Chad's feet.

The observing aliens suddenly looked very nervous. They were unsure of what to do. This human was much more deadly than they had thought.

Chad didn't feel victory. He just felt empty.

It will be the same tomorrow. And the next day. And the next day.

Until he falls.

* * *

Rachel looked up at the stars. She used to go up there before, she used to go to the moon all the time. When she was the Supreme Leader.

Everythings was so simple back then. Fighting adult tyranny on a regular basis and making a kid's day more fun was what she did. Everything was black and white.

Now, everything was twisted. Mixed. Most definitely not black and white. Reality had hit her hard like cold water.

Now she was thirteen. She turned just a few weeks ago. She was offered to join the Teens Next Door. She had gladly accepted, not knowing of what was going to happen next.

Something big was coming. Something life threatening. And it came from the GKND.

That was what Numbuh Vine had told them anyways. They needed to evacuate the planet.

Rachel felt betrayed. Finding out that the supposedly good GKND was willing to destroy a planet that was _infested_ by adults. They would do it without a second thought.

Well she wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to stop the GKND. At least she as going to try.

Right now, she was in a spacecraft. About ready to take off with a few other operatives.

She looked to her right and saw one of her best friends. Fanny Fulbright. The red head was a force to be reckoned with. Rachel felt so happy when she learned her friend was chosen for the TND. It made her feel less alone.

To her left was another one of her best friends. Patton Drilvosky. The dark haired teen was always cool under pressure. He was deadly in battle and was very loyal. Rachel was glad to have him on their side.

Then sitting in front of her was Maurice. The older operative was silent. He had been very upset upon learning of Cree's capture. He was determined to find her and the other captured operatives.

Rachel thought of one of her childhood crushes.

Nigel Uno. Or Numbuh 1.

When she learned of how Nigel was the one to decide to destroy Earth, she was upset. The boy she had known would never do that. His family was here and his friends. Also many other inoccent people who didn't deserve to die. The GKND had changed him. Changed him into some kind of unfeeling monster.

She didn't feel ready though, to fight against _aliens_. It was a whole new level she hadn't done before. It was so different then fighting against Father.

She wasn't ready. But she as going to fight anyways.

" Alright, everyone ready? "

 _No._ " Yes. "

" Good. Then let's go. "

 **Recommission everyone.**

 **Stop the GKND.**


End file.
